


Jay Hella Gay

by omgrlm



Category: Red Letter Media
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgrlm/pseuds/omgrlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "fake" world where Jack is drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jay Hella Gay

**Author's Note:**

> NOT FINISHED Jack is not an alcoholic and Jay is not gay.

"Hey Jack, where's Rich?" Jay had thrown his keys onto the kitchen table as soon as he walked in and was yelling from the open refrigerator door. "I dunno, sumthin about Carrie being sick or sumthin." Jack slurred his words heavily. "Jesus Jack, how much have you drunk tonight?" Jay looked at the other man worried. "Comere Jay, I got your mic all set up for ya," Jack practically yelled as he patted the cushion next to him.Jay took the beer he grabbed from the fridge to the couch. Jack hunched over his control and his mic. "You guuuuuyz, iss Jay! Jay's here!" Jack then threw his arm over Jay's shoulders to pull him in and Jack gave Jay a noisy, sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Jack, you're drunk." Jay angrily got up and moved to pick up his keys. Then he heard Jack hastily give a send-off blaming technical difficulties to the stream. "Oh man you guys my capture thing is giving me weird notices I have to turn stream off be back in a couple miniutes." Jack reached over his mic and switched off the capture and the system. Jay watched as Jack slowly made his way over to him, towering him and moving Jay backwards into the table. "Jay," the taller man said in a low growl. Then Jack quickly wrapped his arms around Jay and squeezed the smaller man to him. Jay's arms were stuck straight down at his sides and he felt his face dig into Jack's shoulder. Jack smelled like beer and sweet flowery cologne. Jay, on the other hand, smelled like a manly shower gel and fabric softener. Jack nuzzled his face into the crook of Jay's neck and breathed deeply. Jack exhaled onto his neck and Jay could feel himself shiver. "Mmm, Jay, you smell so good." Jack kept breathing onto Jay's neck and Jay was feeling uncomfortable and much too hot. "Let me take you home, Jack," Jay said as tried to peel himself away from the other man. "Why go home when we can do what we want to do right here?" Right then Jack started kissing Jay's neck, leaving Jay gasping for air. They moaned and writhed against each other, their bodies creating heat in the ever-dwindling space between the two. Jay loved how he felt at that moment, but knew it was wrong. "Jack you're too drunk. Maybe if you weren't so drunk and my day was really busy..." At the last word Jack slid his hand against the bulge in Jay's pants and kissed him on the lips. Their tongues danced around each others' as Jack palmed Jay.

**Author's Note:**

> not finished yet, sorry


End file.
